catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Gus/Gallery
This is the gallery for the character of Gus, the Theatre Cat. Designs Gus Design 1.jpg Gus Makeup Design.jpg UK Productions Original London Production Stephen Tate in the Original Cast, 1981 Gus l8105 b45.jpg Gus l8204 19.jpg Gus Jelly l8302 08.jpg 4d0218c210dbaa1db6069434ba28acf9.jpg Subsequent London Casts * John Woodvine (12/83) * Michael Sanderson (07/84) * David Hitchen (03/86) * Michael Sanderson (10/86) * Paul Bentley (06/88) * Tom Jobe (04/89) * Michael Sanderson (12/89) * Mark Wynter (02/90) * Rory Campbell (11/92) * Tony Timberlake (08/94) * Fenton Gray (10/95) * Tony Timberlake (10/96) * James Barron (04/97) * Michael Cantwell (06/98) * Gareth Snook (11/99) * Peter Polycarpou (10/01) * Gareth Snook 2002) Gus Jelly L9002.png|Mark Wynter Gus Jelly l9011 24.jpg|Mark Wynter Gus Jelly l9206 12.jpg|Mark Wynter Gus Jelly l9211 18.jpg|Rory Campbell Gus Jelly l9406 14.jpg|Rory Campbell Gus Jelly l9411 07.jpg|Tony Timberlake Gus Jelly l9511 20.jpg|Fenton Gray Gus Jelly L9608 14.jpg|Fenton Gray Gus Jelly l9611 21.jpg|Tony Timberlake Gus Jelly l9705 12.jpg|James Barron Gus Jelly L9807.png|Michael Cantwell Gus Jelly l9911 07.jpg|Gareth Snook Gus Jelly l0006 05.jpg|Gareth Snook Gus Jelly l0102 14.jpg|Peter Polycarpou 1998 Film * Sir John Mills Gus Jellylorum Film 01.jpg Gus John Mills Film 01.jpg Gus John Mills Film 02.jpg UK Tours UK Tour 1989 * Rory Campbell Gus Jelly Rory Campbell Louise Tomkins UK8906 21.jpg UK Tour 1993-95 * Tony Timberlake * Scott Davies Gus Tony Timberlake Uk9402 01.jpg|Tony Timberlake UK/European Tour 2003-2009 * Patrick Clancy * Christopher Howell * Gareth Snook Gus Jelly Patrick Clancy Karen Evans UK 2004 01.jpg Gus Jelly UK06 2.jpg Gus Jelly UK06 1.jpg Gus Jelly uk07 16.jpg UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Paul F Monaghan Gus Paul F Monaghan UK 2013.jpg Gus uk13 06 Paul Monaghan.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Paul F Monaghan UK/International Tour * Greg Castiglioni * Tony McGill * Matt Harrop Gus Jelly Greg Castiglioni Celia Graham UK 2016 01.jpg|Greg Castiglioni Jelly Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Tony McGill Gus Jelly Tony McGill Charlotte Scott 2017.jpg|Tony McGill US Productions Original Broadway Production * Stephen Hanan Gus Stephen Hanan Bway 1983.jpg Gus Jelly us82.jpg Subsequent Broadway Casts * Timothy Jerome * Gregg Edelman * Bill Carmichael * Paul Harman * Dale Hensley * John Dewar * Jeffrey Clonts * Joel Briel * Richard Poole * Daniel Eli Friedman * Michael Brian * Craig Ricks Gus Jelly Richard Poole Nina Hennessey.jpg|Richard Poole US Tours 1-4 Gus Jelly Kelly Biggs Kris Coop US Tour.JPG|Kelly Briggs Gus Jelly US4 Jeffrey Clonts Lindsay Dyett 1.png US Tour 5 Gus Jelly US Tour 5 01.jpg Gus Jelly US Tour 5 02.jpg Broadway Revival * Christopher Gurr Gus Jelly US16 Gif.gif Gus Christopher Gurr US16.png Gus christopher gurr as gustopher greets past gus stephen Hanan.jpg|Christopher Gurr with Stephen Hanan Gus Broadway Revival Christopher Gurr.png Gus Rumpus Cat Christopher Gurr interview.jpg|Gus as Rumpus Cat US Tour 6 * Timothy Gulan * Adam Richardson (Understudy) * Andy Zimmermann (Understudy) (1/19 - 6/19) Gus US6 Timothy Gulan backstage 01.jpg|Timothy Gulan Gus Munkus Tugger US6 backstage 01.jpg|Timothy Gulan with Dan Hoy and McGee Maddox Gus Jelly US6 Adam Maria.png|Adam Richardson with Maria Failla Gus US6 Andy Zimmermann.png|Andy Zimmermann Gus Rumpus Cat US6 Andy Zimmermann.png|Andy Zimmerman (Gus as Rumpus Cat) Gus Jelly US6 Andy Tricia.png |Andy Zimmerman with Tricia Tanguy Japanese Productions Asparagus Japan illus 2.png Tokyo 1983 Gus 83 Tokyo.jpg Tokyo 1996 J96 gus1.jpg Gus 96 Tokyo 2.jpg Gus 96 Tokyo 3.jpg Nagoya 2000 Gus Jelly 2000 Nagoya 1.jpg Tokyo 2006 Gus Jelly 06 Tokyo J0603 1.png Yokohama 2009 Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 2.jpg Gus Jelly 09 Yokohama 3.jpg Gus 09 Yokohama 1.jpg Fukuoka 2014 Gus Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (13).jpg Tokyo 2018 CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 7.jpg|Rehearsals 2019 Japan Gus.jpg Gus and Jellylorum Shiki Tokyo 2019.png Asparagus Japan 2019.jpg Australian Productions Sydney 1985 * Grant Smith Gus Grant Smith Sydney 1985 01.jpg Melbourne 1987 * Grant Smith Australia Tour 1989 * Bernard Hull Australia Tour 1993 * Martin Croft * Grant Smith * Peter Carroll * Brian Langsworth * Rohan Tickell Gus Peter Carroll Sydney 1994 01.png|Peter Carroll Australian Circus Tent Tour * Stephen Fisher King * Mark Dickinson Australasia 2007-2010 * Derek Taylor * Tony Farrell * Michael-John Hurney Gus Jellylorum Aus 2009 01.jpg|Michael-John Hurney Asia Tour 2014 * Richard Woodford Gus Richard Woodford Jelly Angela Kilian Asia 2014.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Josh Piterman Asia Tour 2017 * Ian Jon Bourg Gus Ian Jon Bourg Asia 17 1.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg 1.jpg Gus Ian Jon Bourg 2.jpg German Productions Hamburg 1986 - 2001 * Stephan Drakulich * Michael Horton * Richard Bigelow * Jacek Rogowski * Sandy Winsby * Harrie Poels * John Wasiniak * Rohan Tickell * Robert Clift * Lachlan Youngberg * Kelly Robertson Gus Stephan Drakulich hamburg 86.jpg|Stephan Drakulich Moments Hamburg 1997 3.jpg|Rohan Tickell ? Gus Jelly Nancy Leach Hamburg 1997.jpg|Rohan Tickell ? Hamburg Jelly Gus 1.jpg Gus Jelly 1 Hamburg 1996.jpg Gus Hamburg 01.jpg Hamburg art Gus.jpg Stuttgart 2001-02 * Kelly Robertson Stuttgart 01 Gus Jelly.jpg De01 44.jpg Berlin 2002-04 * Jeff Shankley * Ethan Freeman Gus Finale Berlin.jpg Düsseldorf 2004 / German Tour 2005 * Claus Dam * Hardy Rudolz * Jens Janke Gus 1 Munich 2006 04 18.jpg German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Frank Logemann * Yngve Gasoy Romdal Gus Jelly 01 German Tour 11.jpg Other Productions 1980s Vienna 1983-1990 * Joachim Kemmer * Gerhard Marcel * Anton Rattinger * John-Charles Kelly * Gene Scheer * Marco Vermie Gus Joachim Kemmer Vienna 1983 01.jpg Toronto 1985 * Sandy Winsby * David Rogers * Blaine Parker Jelly Gus Thea Macneill Canada.jpg Jelly Gus Canada 01.jpg Amsterdam 1987 * Marco Vermie Gus Jelly Jackie van Oppen Amsterdam 87.jpg|1987 Gus Jelly Amsterdam 1988 Antimakassa Niki Romijn Abrikoos Marco Vermie.jpg|1988 Gus Jelly Amsterdam 1992.jpg|1992 Paris 1989 * Tim Robin Jelly Gus Paris 89 01.jpg Gus Paris 89 1.jpg Gus Jelly fr 198909 69.JPEG Gus Jelly fr 198909 160.JPEG Zurich 1991 / Euro Tour 1994 * Rory Campbell * Ken-Michael Stafford * Grant Newsome * Marco Vermie * Claus Dam Gus Rory Campbell Zurich.png Gus Postcard Zurich 91.png Gus 1 lid Zurich 91.png Gus 2 lid Zurich 91.png 2000s South Africa/World Tour 2001-05 * Warren Kimmel * Mark Dickinson * Tony Farrell Copenhagen 2002 * Kristian Boland Gus Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Gus Copenhagen 2002.jpg Madrid 2003 * Enrique Sequero South Korea Tent Tour 2003 * Scott Radburn Gus Jelly world tour 01.jpg Moscow 2005 * Igor Balalayev Jelly Gus 2 Moscow 05.jpg Gus 5 Moscow 05.jpg Gus Moscow 05 7.jpg Jelly Gus finale Moscow 05.jpg Jelly Gus 4 Moscow 05.jpg Dutch Tour 2006 * Paul Donkers Gus Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg South Korea 2008 Gus Korea 2008.png 2010s Brazil 2010 * Fernando Patau Gus Jelly Brazil 031.jpg China 2012 Gus Jelly 1 China 2012.jpg Gus Zhou Mi China 2012 01.jpg Gus Zhou Mi China 2012 02.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Greg Castiglioni * Chris Harley * Ryan Everett Wood * Ryan William Bailey * Connor McAllister * Stanley Allyn Owen Gus Jelly 1 Cruise 2014.jpg Gus Jelly Cruise.jpg NAP 18 set 2.JPG Paris 2015 * Wim Van Den Driessche Vienna 2019 * Felix Martin Gus Felix Martin Vienna 2019 02.jpg Gus Felix Martin Opening Night Vienna 2019 01.jpg Category:Character Galleries